¿Una receta para el amor?
by Risana Ho
Summary: John H. Watson es un joven chef que apenas abrió su propio restaurante junto a su amiga Molly. Sin embargo no esperó soportar tan pronto la evaluación de uno de los críticos gastronómicos más temidos de Londres; Sherlock Holmes. Pero las primeras impresiones no siempre son las verdaderas, y John lo descubriría muy bien.


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y a la BBC, respectivamente. Esta historia participa en el **Baker Slash Fest 2015**.

 **Prompt:** #01 Universo: Chef/Crítico AU Pareja: Johnlock.

.

 **¿Una receta para el amor?**

 _._

 _By Risana Ho_

 _._

… _ **oooO*Oooo…**_

 _ **.**_

—Y un toque de perejil para decorar.

John Watson contempló orgulloso el platillo frente a él, por fin estaba completo; el olor era excelente y la presentación impecable. A pesar de ser un chef joven tenía una visión muy clara de su concina. Le fascinaba practicar y experimentar con nuevos sabores. Y cada vez que terminaba uno de sus nuevos platillos deseaba que muchas personas lo probaran para saber su opinión, pero esa noche solo su acompañante tendría tal honor.

—Es asombroso, John. ¡Se ve delicioso!

Su amiga Molly Hopper le sonrió. Ella era más que una simple amiga, también lo ayudaba a llevar la administración del restaurant que había abierto unos meses atrás. Molly fue la persona responsable que lo animó a compartir su sabor con más gente. En sus sueños siempre estuvo el poseer un lugar donde pudiera compartir sus recetas, donde las personas degustaran una excelente comida sin pagar precios demasiado altos –otra de las metas de John era demostrar que podría crear platillos deliciosos sin gastar una fortuna. La insistencia de Molly y la ayuda económica de su hermana Harry, aceleraron el proceso de la culminación de su visión. Gracias a ellas sustentaba un lugar que representaba parte de su hogar.

Molly, ajena a sus pensamientos, no dejó de sonreír mientras admiraba al jarabe de arándanos escurrir por el apetitoso trozo de carne roja.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

—Pero es la verdad, John. Me gustaría que tuviéramos más clientes que probaran tu comida —Molly apartó a un lado el vistoso platillo y lo miró directo a los ojos—. Y hablando de eso, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Las sorpresas de Molly nunca terminaban nada bien. Recordó las ocasiones en la universidad cuando ella intentaba animarlo por haber tenido un mal día, y todo acababa en desastre. La quería mucho, casi la consideraba una hermana más como Harry, pero a veces sobrepasaba un poco los límites.

—Algo me dice que no va a gustarme.

—Primero escúchame —insistió—, el otro día entré a la página de _Restaurant Magazine_ , la famosa revista gastronómica, y me contacté con uno de los encargados del área de publicidad. Le supliqué demasiado e insistí mucho, pero al final conseguí el correo de Sherlock Holmes. ¿Sabes quién es él?

Sería un tonto si no supiera de quién hablaba. El rumbo de la conversación comenzaba a inquietarlo.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? Me armé de valor y le mandé un mensaje con algunas fotografías de tus platillos, le pedí que viniera a _Baker_ a probar tu comida. ¡Casi me desmayo cuando él respondió!

En efecto, la idea le desagradó por completo. Tendría que tratar con Sherlock Holmes, uno de los críticos gastronómicos más temidos y respetados del medio, sus análisis destrozaban por completo la moral de los chef. Pocas personas, casi contadas con los dedos de una sola mano, disfrutaban del privilegio de jactarse por estar a la altura de su paladar. Por ejemplo; la exótica y hermosa chef Irene Adler o el caprichoso e imponente James Moriarty. John Hamish Watson no despreciaba su cocina, pero dudaba mucho que estuviera al nivel de cocineros de talla internacional como ellos dos. ¿Qué haría si terminaba en desastre? ¿Cómo lograría salir adelante si hundía sus recetas?

—Vendrá…

Aún le costaba créelo.

—Sí, estará por un mes en la ciudad y me confirmó que tendría tiempo libre —ella le palmeó el hombro en señal de apoyo—. Imagínate, John, si conquistas su paladar podría tratarse de nuestra oportunidad de oro y ser reconocidos.

—O sería un desastre y terminar en la ruina.

—¡No seas pesimista! Solo prepara tus platillos deliciosos como siempre, y el viernes será un éxito.

¡¿Viernes?! Faltaban menos de cuatro días. Sin embargo, aún con los nervios revolviéndole el estómago, la sonrisa de Molly lo animó un poco, ella confiaba en él. Y John también debía confiar en sus propias habilidades. Suspiró. Haría su mayor esfuerzo, Sherlock Holmes no lo doblegaría.

—Está bien, tú ganas, Molly.

Ella le dio un rápido abrazo, luego agarró un tenedor cercano y jaló el corte de carne abandonado. Ese jarabe de arándanos seguía haciéndole ojitos.

—Y ahora, si me disculpas, este plato y yo tenemos una cita.

John no pudo evitar reír.

…

Aun pretendiendo mantener su moral alta, el resto de la semana no durmió nada bien. A cada minuto ideaba qué menú prepararía en la degustación, al instante siguiente lo desechaba y proponía otro completamente diferente. La peculiaridad de John se caracterizaba por hacer sus propias creaciones, proceso lento que demandaba mucho tiempo, necesitaba varios días para obtener un equilibrio en los sabores y alcanzar un resultado delicioso. Y en cuatro días su cerebro permaneció bloqueado. Finalmente, siendo testigo de su estrés, Harry le recomendó preparar los platillos que más le gustaban a Holmes, aunque estos no fueran su especialidad. Estuvo en desacuerdo al principio pero, sin una mejor opción por parte de su inspiración, acabó siendo su única alternativa.

Así el viernes llegó sin demora.

—Tranquilízate, John.

Qué sencillo era para Molly decirlo. ¡Ella lo había metido en ese lío! John retiró la sartén del fuego y, con los ojos entrecerrados, observó a su amiga. Pedirle calma no funcionaría. Los nervios estaban devorando su paciencia. Jamás pensó que la opinión de otra persona le importaría tanto, aunque, si la persona en cuestión resultaba ser Sherlock Holmes, la situación daba un giro muy dramático. La cocina permanecía en constante movimiento, pese a la próxima presencia del crítico, esa noche el restaurant contaba con un cupo completo. Sus nervios tampoco estaban infundados. Había investigado un poco sobre su _enemigo_. El sujeto era bastante reconocido, no por un aspecto imponente –a Sherlock Holmes le desagradaban las fotografías y su imagen escasas veces aparecía en los artículos o reportajes–, sino por su dura y severa forma de decir las cosas. Algunos restaurants nuevos habían ido a la quiebra por sus malos veredictos. Otros aún se mantenían, pero los chef calificados habían renunciado. John no deseaba formar parte de esa lista negra. No obstante, aun pensando en dar lo mejor de sí, estuvo cometiendo muchos errores durante el proceso. ¡Casi le echaba sal a la tartaleta de moras! Podrían culparlo fácilmente por terminar en el baño vaciando su estómago.

Respiró profundo e intentó controlarse. Su sueño no terminaría ahí. _Baker_ saldría adelante.

—John.

La voz de Molly lo regresó a la realidad.

—¿Ahora qué pasa, Molly?

—Él ha llegado.

Y sintió que su alma le caía a los pies.

…

Sherlock Holmes frunció ligeramente las cejas al entrar al _Baker_ , al menos no parecía un lugar pomposo que, por el simple hecho de respirar su aire, cobraban cantidades desorbitantes. Nada tenía en contra de lugares así de lujosos, la gente rica podía gastar su dinero como quisiera, pero normalmente, siendo restaurants de alta categoría, creían que serían inmunes a sus duras opiniones. _Baker_ poseía cierto aire placentero. Un buen punto. Podría tratarse de sus pequeñas mesas y sillones tapizados, iluminadas por interesantes lámparas colgantes que mantenían un toque de intimidad. O su barra completaba próxima a la entrada, suponía que tenían un servicio para quienes deseaban comer a prisa. La pared tras la barra, recubierta por diversas botellas de marcas diferentes, le daba el toque final. Según sus datos apenas disfrutaban de seis meses de haber inaugurado y, hasta la fecha, sus clientes regresaban continuamente.

A muchos de sus "compañeros" de oficio el pequeño lugar les hubiese parecido una pérdida de tiempo. Pero Sherlock mantenía sus propias reglas, él iba a donde quisiera, fueran lugares caros o baratos, con tal de catar buena comida y analizarla. Desde pequeño tuvo mucho interés en descubrir los secretos que guardaba cada platillo. Y algo le decía que ahí podría encontrar una diferencia.

Una mujer joven se acercó a él, no vestía uniforme de mesera e intuyó que sería su contacto.

—Buenas noches, señor Holmes, soy Molly Hopper, fui yo quien le pidió que viniera. Gracias por aceptar la invitación.

Sherlock la examinó, a pesar de hablar mucho notaba los nervios de la mujer.

—No hay problema, no tenía otra cosa qué hacer.

—Bueno, entonces tuvimos suerte. Su mesa es por aquí.

Ella lo guió hasta la mesa del fondo junto a un gran ventanal. Luego desapareció y pronto regresó con el primer plato, éste poseía una buena presentación… pero lo probó algo salado.

Al parecer había puesto demasiadas expectativas en el lugar.

…

Molly regresó a la cocina como si estuviese flotando entre nubes.

—¿Molly?

—Es tan guapo, John —dijo con voz soñadora—, nunca pensé tenerlo tan cerca.

John intentó no reír, ella estuvo así por largo rato hasta que le entregó el siguiente platillo. La acción se repitió y Molly por fin llegó por el postre. Cuando todo terminó su amiga regresó muy inquieta.

—Quiere verte, John.

…

John sintió las manos húmedas mientras caminaba hasta la mesa del fondo. Y cuando Sherlock Holmes alzó la mirada y sus ojos _multicolores_ lo observaron directamente, creyó que sus piernas se habían transformado en flan. Ahora entendía las reacciones de Molly, el hombre era bastante atractivo. ¡Pero ése no era momento de pensar en cosas absurdas! Aclaró la garganta y se paró firme junto a la mesa, dispuesto a soportar la evaluación como si fuese un soldado.

—Buenas noches, señor Holmes.

—¿Usted es el chef?

El tono indiferente no le gustó. John asintió.

—Así es, John H. Watson, espero que le haya agradado el menú.

Sherlock soltó una risita y juntó las manos bajo su barbilla, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Para ser franco, y siempre lo soy, no me gustó nada —John contuvo la respiración—. No hay cosa más desagradable que una codorniz demasiado cocida, la salsa de trufas fue un toque arriesgado, y hubiese quedado perfecta si no tuviera sal extra. Un error de principiante, déjame aclarar. Los sabores se perdieron y no pude encontrar un equilibrio. Además, pasando al postre, la textura de las tartaletas fue insípida, lo que debía estar crujiente quedó un poco quemado y el queso crema resultó demasiado ácido, lo dejaste mucho tiempo en la batidora y provocó una contextura gomosa, posiblemente un minuto menos habría hecho la diferencia. ¿En verdad te consideras un buen chef? Te recomendaría que dejaras el restaurant en manos de profesionales y te dedicaras a un puesto de hot dogs, aunque no lo creas también tienen su ciencia. ¿Sabías que la cátsup es dulce y la mostaza salada?

La cara y las orejas de John enrojecieron, de la vergüenza y el coraje. Tuvo unas terribles ganas de olvidar con quién trataba y lanzarse sobre él a golpes. ¡Era un idiota! Pero un idiota bastante sorprendente, había notado detalles que otra persona hubiese pasado por alto. «Sherlock Holmes es un pesado, un pesado muy guapo e inteligente.»

—Eso fue sorprendente. —Las palabras casi salieron solas de su boca.

¿Sorprendente? Sherlock esperó el típico insulto o un golpe –le había pasado un par de veces–, no un cumplido. Sus cejas se fruncieron. La expresión del chef denotaba molestia, pero al mismo tiempo no pareció que estuviese burlándose. Una combinación bastante rara e inusual. Sherlock jamás había recibido buenas palabras de parte de los chef y no sabía cómo responder a ellas.

—Alagarme no te dará una buena crítica en mi artículo.

Los puños de John temblaron. ¿Alagarlo? Su respuesta no fue para obtener puntos, lo dijo porque su boca no pudo controlar lo que su cerebro pensó. Cualquiera podría notar lo sorprendente e increíble de su análisis. Aunque no tendría caso aclararlo.

—No estoy alagándote. —Procuró no gritar al recordar a las demás personas que también estaban ahí, no haría un escándalo y quedar en ridículo. Lo mejor sería regresar a la cocina con la dignidad bien en alto—. Gracias por venir, señor Holmes. Lamento que mi cocina no haya sido de su agrado, por favor escriba lo que desee y no vuelva. Con permiso.

¡A la mierda la crítica! John Watson tenía orgullo y lo mantendría intacto, ya esperaría el resto de la noche para pensar con claridad y darse de topes contra la pared. Abandonó la mesa con la mirada al frente y con el deseo de jamás volver a saber de Sherlock Holmes.

Sin embargo Sherlock quedó realmente intrigado, nadie lo había tratado así antes. Y contrario a John, supo que no sería la última vez que estarían juntos.

…

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando el techo de su habitación? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pesar en el chef del _Baker_? A simple vista pasaba como un cocinero cualquiera, no destacaba en nada; rubio, ojos azules, baja estatura. Y pese a ello, su carácter y su coraje lo hacían especial. John Watson no le tuvo miedo. ¿Por qué? Su comida tampoco tenía chiste, cometió muchos errores de principiante pero, siendo sinceros, la salsa de trufas estuvo deliciosa.

«¿Qué más escondes, John Watson?» Él tendría que descubrirlo.

…

Dos días pasaron desde su encuentro con Sherlock y todavía seguía molesto. El lunes fue su día libre y lo pasó metido en la cocina del restaurant, intentando hacer recetas nuevas. Cada vez que iba a ponerle sal a una salsa recordaba las palabras de Holmes. Debería estar triste, o desilusionado, pero sus ganas de golpearlo superaban ambas. Eran las ocho de la noche y sabía que no lograría nada. Resignado dejó su mandil y jaló su abrigo, había comenzado a llover. «¡Olvidé mi paraguas! Perfecto para terminar el día», pensó con sarcasmo. Cerró con llave y las gotas de agua rápidamente lo mojaron por completo, levantar el cuello de la chaqueta no le sirvió de nada.

—No deberías mojarte apenas saliendo de la cocina.

Casi sufre un infarto cuando la voz a su espalda lo sorprendió. En ningún instante notó la presencia del otro sujeto. Frunció las cejas, y al voltear confirmó sus sospechas. El hombre alto sostenía una sombrilla, lo miraba casi sin parpadear.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señor Holmes?

El joven chef no debía enterarse que estuvo esperándolo por horas, solo para saciar la curiosidad que lo embargó desde que John lo corrió del _Baker_. Prefirió ignorar la pregunta.

—Sherlock.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que llamarlo así? Ni siquiera lo conozco bien.

—John, deja las formalidades, pareces retrasado.

A pesar del insulto John sonrió, vaya que Sherlock sabía cómo contradecirlo.

—Eres raro, Sherlock.

—Es lo más dulce que me han dicho, un poco más que tu tartaleta de moras.

—¡Oye, si vienes a seguir burlándote de mí puedes regresar por donde viniste!

John apretó los bordes de su chaqueta y dio media vuelta con la firme intención de dejarlo atrás. ¡Qué idiota! Por un segundo pensó que podrían llevarse bien. Corrió al cruce de la calle, no podía ver mucho por la fuerte lluvia, y apenas puso un pie fuera de la acera sintió un fuerte jalón en la cintura. No supo cómo terminó en el suelo junto a Sherlock, tampoco advirtió el automóvil que pasó a gran velocidad a punto de atropellarlo.

Su corazón latió muy a prisa. Sherlock le había salvado la vida.

Palpó la parte posterior de su cabeza en busca de alguna herida sangrante. Afortunadamente sólo sintió un leve chichón. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados a causa del dolor, intentó parpadear un par de veces para enfocar la alta figura que parecía mirarlo atentamente. No logró su cometido a causa de una nueva punzada y sus parpados volvieron a cerrarse fuertemente. Por un momento imaginó que Sherlock le había preguntado algo pero no supo qué responder. Sentía mucho sueño. ¿Y por qué las luces del semáforo estaban desapareciendo una a una?

…

Cuando despertó la calidez de las sabanas le dieron la bienvenida. Se arropó para mantener el calor, pero una punzada en la cabeza le hizo recordar el accidente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación desconocida. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Alzó las mantas y descubrió un pijama que tampoco le pertenecía, más recuerdos llegaron y la imagen de Sherlock lo alarmó. ¿En dónde estaba Sherlock? ¿Sería ésa su casa? Procuró levantarse con cuidado, buscó su ropa y al no encontrarla decidió salir. Unas escaleras lo llevaron a otra habitación que parecía la sala, contaba con una chimenea y un par de sillones. Tampoco había nadie, y uno de esos sillones parecía llamarlo. Acomodó los cojines y ocupó el lugar, fue bastante agradable.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es bastante cómodo.

Sherlock apareció de la nada, aunque ésta vez no lo sorprendió, llevaba una bandeja con una taza de té. Puso la charola en la mesa y le entregó la taza a John.

—La señora Hudson, mi casera, mandó esto para ti, se asustó mucho cuando te traje inconsciente. Dice que te ayudará a relajarte.

El té olía delicioso, estaría perfecto acompañado con un pastel de manzana.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa por correr así.

—Es cierto, aunque también tuve parte de ella —Sherlock jamás se disculpaba, pero intentarlo con John le pareció correcto, difícil y necesario.

—Supongo que ambos tuvimos la culpa.

Un incómodo silenció apresó la habitación. ¿Qué debería decir? Hubiesen pasado horas así sino fuera por el rugido del estómago de Sherlock.

—Puedo cocinar algo para ti.

—No tengo muchos ingredientes en mi alacena.

—Ésa es mi especialidad.

—¿Tienes una especialidad?

—No comiences otra vez, Sherlock, pero tienes razón. Hoy no creo estar bien para cocinar, ¿quieres venir a mi casa mañana por la noche?

…

Al final Sherlock terminó aceptando su invitación. Para el platillo principal hizo su receta preferida; ternera en salsa de azafrán. Por alguna razón intentaba impresionarlo, pero no tanto por obtener una buena crítica en la revista, sino para demostrarle la valía de su cocina. Los nervios le habían dado una tregua y esa noche no tuvo errores.

Holmes llegó a la hora acordada. John le sirvió el platillo y él lo miró como juez.

—No quiero críticas, solo come.

Sherlock obedeció. Con el primer bocado sintió que su paladar fue al cielo. Estaba delicioso. La carne parecía deshacerse en su boca y el sabor de la salsa era único. No había comparación con la comida del restaurant. Ni con otros sabores.

—Está delicioso, John.

—¿En serio? —Le sorprendió, y enseguida recompuso su expresión—. Digo, claro que está delicioso. Soy bueno en lo que hago.

—¿Entonces por qué la otra noche…?

John encogió los hombros.

—No quiero justificarme, pero supongo que fueron los nervios, tú intimidas a cualquiera, Sherlock.

Sherlock sonrió petulante.

—Es un don.

—Y el mío es hacer mis propias recetas, le agrego ingredientes que algunos descartan, por ejemplo, este platillo tiene un secreto especial, estoy seguro que no lo adivinarás.

El paladar de Sherlock comenzó a degustar con mayor análisis y su cerebro se llenó de una larga lista de ingredientes.

—Tiene tomillo y algo de laurel.

—Sí, pero aún falta.

La expresión de Sherlock le causó gracia, parecía un niño pequeño intentando resolver una adivinanza. Tal vez lo había juzgado mal antes de tiempo. Sherlock podría ser molesto con sus críticas, pero lo hacía porque realmente le apasionaba su trabajo. John comenzó a comprenderlo, y le gustó.

—No logro encontrar tu ingrediente secreto, John.

Watson negó con la cabeza, sin caer en el juego.

—Por eso se llama ingrediente secreteo, Sherlock. Todos los chef guardan los suyos celosamente para evitar que sean descubiertos.

—Está bien, tú ganas por ahora. Sé que lo descubriré.

—Siga intentándolo, Señor Crítico.

…

Los días continuaron pasando y Sherlock no dejó de visitarlo en su apartamento, según Holmes lo había conquistado con su comida y ahora sería su responsabilidad alimentarlo. A John no le desagradó la idea. El artículo también salió y, a pesar de las duras palabras a su codorniz en salsa de trufa y la acidez de sus tartaletas de moras, igualmente dedicó dos párrafos completos a su ternera en salsa de azafrán. Los clientes estuvieron muy a gusto con la recomendación. Poco a poco descubrió el verdadero valor de Sherlock, comprendió que aún con los "defectos" que las demás personas recalcaban en él, a John no le importaban. Si Sherlock dejaba de ser sarcástico, duro con sus críticas y opiniones, entonces dejaría de ser Sherlock Holmes. Su respeto y admiración fueron transformándose en algo más, y para su buena suerte, sabía que Sherlock también sentía algo por él. Mucha gente decía que para enamorar a una persona debía comenzar por el estómago; John Watson lo confirmó.

También llegó lo inevitable, esa noche estaba en el aeropuerto a punto de despedir a Sherlock. Como le recordó Molly, solo estaría en Londres por un mes y debía regresar a Francia a continuar evaluando otros establecimientos.

—¿Y ahora?

Parado ahí frente a él, Sherlock no sabía cómo continuar. Pero John decidió pensar por los dos en ese ámbito. Finalmente tuvo el valor. Sin contenerse jaló las solapas de la gabardina oscura de Sherlock y lo besó. Holmes correspondió gustoso, pasó sus manos por la cintura de John, levantándolo unos centímetros. Probar los labios de John Watson fue lo más dulce que había degustado su exigente paladar.

—¿Sabes cuál es la receta para el amor?

Preguntó John al separarse unos centímetros, casi le había susurrado entre ellos.

—¿Confesarme el secreto de tu salsa de azafrán?

John rió.

—Posiblemente, pero supongo que conquistar el estómago y el corazón de una persona sería más adecuado.

—John Watson, entonces tú tienes la receta para mí. Y quiero probarlo.

Las mejillas de John enrojecieron al entender el doble sentido en las palabras. Un instante después Sherlock lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el área de taxis, su gabardina ondeaba con el aire y John tuvo que caminar a pasos largos.

—¡¿Qué haces, Sherlock?! ¡Vas a perder el vuelo!

—No me importa Francia. Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer aquí, John. Como buen crítico debo probarte y dar mi veredicto.

Sherlock le guiñó un ojo y las piernas de John sufrieron el mismo efecto del flan, igual a la noche que lo conoció. Si cinco semanas antes le hubiesen dicho que terminaría atrapado así por Sherlock Holmes, se hubiese reído en su cara. Pero el resultado de su extraña relación le encantó. Las primeras impresiones no siempre demuestran el auténtico mérito de una persona. Y la conclusión podía ser sorprendente.

Las objeciones quedarían en el abandono. ¿Quién era él para negarse?

La noche sería muy larga.

.

… _ **oooO*Oooo…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que**_ _ **participa en el "**_ _Baker Slash Fest 2015_ _ **"**_ _ **, sé que es corta, pero la hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, y si les agradó aunque sea un poquito, con eso me doy por bien servida :3**_

 _ **Por cierto, quiero agradecerle un montón a**_ _Mundo Crayzer_ _ **por invitarme a participar, por ayudarme con los pasos y las instrucciones, sin ella esta historia no estaría hoy aquí :)**_

 _ **Bueno, nos leemos después, y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

 _ **Gracias x leer**_ **\\(°~°)/**


End file.
